Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a polyether-functional, liquid electrolyte, an epoxy curable electrolyte composition made from same and method for making both. More particularly, the liquid electrolyte is a hydrolytic condensation product of aminosilane containing (i) at least one active amine group, and (ii) at least two hydrolyzable polyether groups attached to a silicon atom, wherein the product has some of the polyether groups attached to some of the silicon atoms.